Rokudaime
by sageof6way
Summary: This is a Naruto gets picked insted of Danzo after Pein as the sixth Hokage rewrite and neater. Might be a small Harem


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Rokudaime Hokage

AFTERMATH

Pain was defeated and decided to believe in Naruto Uzumaki. He died with a smile on his face. Pain also resurrected all those who he killed in his attack. As Naruto walks away from his meeting with the supposed leader of Akatsuki he is approached by both Kakashi and Hinata. "Well done Naruto" said Kakashi. Naruto looks up at his teacher "how did you find me?" he asked.

"Well thanks to Hinata here I was able to track you down." said Kakashi. Naruto turns his head and sees the heiress blushing he gives smile to her. Just then Naruto starts to fall forward Kakashi grabs him and carries him on his back to the Leaf Village or what was left followed by Hinata.

They reach the village and everyone rushes their newest hero.

"You're back."

"You're a hero Naruto."

"Is he hurt?"

"What was the enemy like" this was just some of the thing that the villagers shouted to their hero as they basically crushed him.

Naruto is congratulated by every civilian and shinobi. Shikaku looks on with a smile on his face. "You have done well Naruto" thought Shikaku.

An Anbu appeared beside him "Shikaku there has been an emergency meeting of the council." said the Anbu.

"That was fast. So he's going to make a play for It." thought Shikaku. Tell them I will be there at the meeting." he told the Anbu.

The Anbu nodded and left. Shikaku walks to the Medical tent where Naruto is. "How is Lady Tsunade doing?" asked Naruto as he saw the person who was like a mother to him in a coma.

Sakura starts to cry "she gave up her chakra to heal everyone who was alive. She in a coma and we don't know when she'll snap out of it." said Sakura.

Just then Shikaku comes in with a serious expression. "Naruto and Kakashi I would like you to come with me to the council. This may directly affect you." said Shikaku. Naruto and Kakashi look at Shikaku and leaves with him.

They arrive at the meeting room and Shikaku enters. The daimyo is sitting at the head next to him on the right is Danzo leader of root. Next to him are the advisers and they Yamato commander of Anbu is sitting on the opposite side of the table on the left. Next to him is Hiashi spokes persons of the clans, and then Shikaku sits down next to him reserved for the commander of the shinobi's forces.

The daimyo stands up "welcome Shikaku and who are you those who are accompanying you?"

The Shikaku bows to the daimyo "I have with me Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. I brought them here because I know what is going to be said at this meeting." said Shikaku looking at Danzo.

The daiymo nods "grab a seat gentlemen." he said. "Now on to business we will help rebuild the leaf village to its former glory." said the daimyo.

Just then Danzo stands up "we need to select a new Hokage." said the old war hawk.

Naruto and Kakashi look at Danzo. Shikaku makes his move "I nominate Kakashi Hatake." said Shikaku.

The daimyo look at the said ninja with an appraising eye. The son of the White fang and the student of the Fourth Hokage." said the daimyo.

The Danzo slams his fist down "it was the teaching of the previous Hokage's who lead to this disaster. I nominate myself." said Danzo.

Shikaku grumbles when someone said "I nominate Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone turns to Hiashi.

"Can you repeat that Hiashi-sama?" asked the daimyo.

"Of course your excellence. I nominate Naruto Uzumaki." said the Hyuga leader.

The daimyo looks at Naruto "can you explain you nomination?" asked the daimyo.

Hiashi nods his head "He is currently the strongest ninja we have in the village. He took down more members of the Akatsuki then any one of us. He is the student of Jiraiya and Kakashi and it was because of him that the dead were brought back." said Hiashi.

The daimyo looks at Hiashi. Danzo stood up "he is too young to be Hokage." said Danzo.

Shikaku decided to intervene. "The current Kazekage was even younger then Naruto is now when he was made Kage. Plus thanks to Naruto we have the means to build up the village. We have alliances with Wave country, Spring Country, The star village and the sand village plus others" said Shikaku.

The daimyo smiles "very well Naruto Uzumaki will you accept the position of Rokudaime Hokage?"

Naruto stands up with fire in his eyes "I accept the position."

Outside the ruins of the Leaf Village. Someone who looks like a Venus Fly Trap shows up "I never thought that Pain would be defeated." he said "I better tell Madara." he finished as he disappeared into the ground.

Back in the Leaf the rookie nine plus Guy's team were helping out with the construction when Kakashi came up "I have just come out of the council meeting a new Hokage has been chosen until the fifth wakes up." said the masked ninja.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kakashi. "Who is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the new Hokage. It surprises me because it's who nominated him." said Kakashi.

"Who nominated him?" asked Hinata.

Kakashi looks at Hinata "it was Hiashi-sama who spoke up for Naruto." said Kakashi. Hinata is shocked that her father would stand up for Naruto.

Outside the leaf village three ninjas with the cloud symbol on their headband walk in and gasp at the destruction "what happened here?" asked the girl, a leaf jounin appeared we were attacked by the leader of the Akatsuki. Hokage-sama defeated him in battle." said the jounin. Why are you here?" asked the jounin.

The dark haired girl spoke up "I have a message for your Hokage." she said. The jounin nods his head "I will take you to see him." said the jounin.

In the Hokage's tent Naruto is reading reports on the leaf when an Anbu appears "Hokage-sama there is an envoy from Kumo. They would like a meeting with you." said the Anbu. Naruto closes his eyes. "Send them in." said Naruto

After waiting for a few minutes three Kumo ninja walk in. Two were dark skinned, the female had red hair and the male had white hair the other member was white female and had blond hair. The one with the blond hair spoke first "My name is Samui and I am the team leader. I have a letter to the Hokage from our Lord Raikage."

Naruto gets up "I am currently the Hokage. The three mouths drop; the white haired man spoke first "you're just a brat." said the white haired man.

Naruto raises an eye brow "how about a friendly spar to prove my strength?" asked Naruto. The white haired man nods his head. Naruto beckons them to follow him "we'll go to a training field were my genin test administered." said Naruto.

The three ninja follow Naruto to the training field. Once they get there the two fighter go into a stance "May I ask who you are?" asked Naruto.

The name is Omoi and you are young Hokage?" asked Omoi.

Naruto smiles "Naruto Uzumaki a pleasure to meet you in a friendly match." said Naruto. Both charge each other. Naruto puts his fingers in a form of a cross "shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto as four clone are formed two stay back and start to meditate while Naruto and two more throw shurikens " Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu." said Naruto as the two Shurikens become two hundred all aimed at Omoi.

Omoi pulls out a sword and blocks the one that come close to him. Just as he was about to attack Naruto he feels a strong hit as he is flown back. Omoi get up and looks at a smirking Naruto his eyes having red pigment around them. The Naruto behind him puts a Kunai to his throat. "Looks like I win." stated the Hokage.

Omoi just smiles "looks like it" he says. "Sorry for doubting you Hokage-sama." said Omoi as he bows to pay respect. All four head back to the Hokage's tent

Naruto sits down and asking his guest to do the same "what is the message?" asked Naruto.

Samui walked forward "Sasuke Uchiha has captured a Kumo ninja and he has killed a Kumo pursuit squad." Naruto eyes widen

"Is the ninja a Jinchuuriki?" asked Naruto.

Samui nods her head he is the Jinchuuriki of the eight tail ox." said the blond.

Naruto sighs "I thought after he killed his brother he would return but this crosses the line." said Naruto. He takes out a pen and starts to write "It pains me to do this to my team mate but as of now I am labeling Sasuke as an S class rouge ninja to be terminated on sight." said Naruto who was weeping silently.

The three bow their heads "One more thing Hokage-sama, the Raikage has called a meeting of the five Kage in Iron country in two days." said Samui.

Naruto stands up "send my regards to the Raikage and let him know that I will be there." said Naruto.

After the Kumo ninja's left. Naruto turned to the shadow as an Anbu with a cat mask appears "Cat I need you to get me Kakashi and Guy for me" said Naruto.

The Anbu bowed "hai Hokage-sama." said Cat.

Outside the Land of Fire border and group of four ninja are walking. "Are you sure it wise to attack the leaf now?" asked a red haired female.

"What do you mean Karin?" asked a white haired man with a big ass sword.

"The reason I'm asking Suigestu is because there is only four of us against a whole village." said Karin.

The third man with black hair and a sword turns to her. "We have work to do. I will avenge my clan and the Leaf Village shall feel the pain." said the black haired man. They walk a few more steps when a portal opens and a man with an orange mask appears

"It seems you messed up Sasuke" said the man.

Sasuke snorts "what do you want Madara?" asked Sasuke.

I just came to tell you that the Leaf Village is gone." said Madara. The four were shocked "how could the Leaf be gone?" asked Sasuke.

"My partner Pain destroyed it then he was defeated by your team mate Naruto Uzumaki." said Madara.

Just then Zetsu came out of the ground. "The new Hokage has been chosen." said the plant man.

"Who is it?" asked Madara.

"According to my sources it's Naruto Uzumaki." said Zetsu.

Sasuke eyes widen after hearing this. I am going to the leaf.

Madara sets his eye on Sasuke "I was sure it would be Danzo." he said. "Sasuke I have one more mission for you, before you are free of your debt to the Akatsuki." said Madara.

Sasuke eyes Madara "I have captured your tailed beast for you, I am done with you." he said with venom.

"He escaped your clutches Sasuke." said Madara.

Sasuke's eye widen when did that happen?" he asked himself as he tries to recall the fight. "So it was when I used Amaterasu he must have used substation." said Sasuke.

Madara chuckles "I want you to attack the Kage summit and kill the Kage's of the five villages." said Madara "I will have Zetsu escort you there

Sasuke turns around "let's go," he said.

End chapter


End file.
